A Virtual Experiment
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: A mysterious alien race kidnaps the females from both the Star Wars and the Mass Effect worlds for a crazy experiment. Trapped in a virtual world, the females will have to fight each other in a way they never even had the courage to imagine. Co-written by anon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A Strange Experiment.

Location unknown.

A figure in a long black cloak walked along a bookcase looking at the different books available to read. Each section of the bookcase has a different emblem one each one, from a double headed eagle to a lambda symbol. Each book was marked with a number. As he walked down them, he soon found the emblem of N7 and a set of glowing numbers on one of the books. He slid the book out and into his hands and opened it. Some of the pages were blank while others were written in a glowing language.

He began to read as the sounds of screaming met his ears.

"AHHH MASTER LOOK OUT!" a female voice called as a grey cloaked figure crashed landed next to him. "Ooowieee," she moaned as she stood up.

The cloaked man looked at her though his hood. The young woman had long ears pointing from the side of her head with a chain connecting the end of her ear to the lobe. Her skin was a light tan and her eyes were a brilliant gold. Silver hair hung from her head in braids and a ponytail.

"Still learning how to fly?" he asked.

"Yes master, but I don't understand I have to read over 100 books to learn it," she moaned pouting at him.

"We are watchers, observers, god's in a sense. Magic is part of our nature," he smiled. "And we have to learn what we can my dear apprentice.

The apprentice nodded in understanding before perking up, "Oh before I forget, one of the others has requested you to participate in… something," she said handing him a data pad.

He took it and began to read with an ever-growing smile. "Ahhh, an experiment? Sounds interesting, and I would love to see the results."

The World of Star Wars - The Republic Cruiser, Hyperspace Tunnel.

After a successful, and very important, diplomatic mission on Corellia, Senator Padme Amidala and Senator Riyo Chuchi head back to Coruscant accompanied by a large team of the Jedi Knights. Just like Master Yoda has predicted, Count Dooku send the droid army along with his assassin Assaj Ventress to thwart the negotiations. However, with the team of the Jedi, who defeated the Separatists forces, everything went smoothly. Now everyone was coming home not knowing what was about to happen.

"Well that certainly was an interesting trip," stated Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo sitting together with Senator Riyo Chuchi in a salon pod.

"I never thought it would be this dangerous," replied the Pantoran Senator.

"I call it aggressive negotiations," Padme replied with a smile turning her head towards the young orange-skinned Togruta, who was leaning against a nearby wall. "Don't you agree with me Ahsoka?"

The young alien girl smiled and responded with clear confidence. "Well those were very aggressive negotiations, but of course we managed."

The door to the salon pod opened with a hiss and two green alien females entered it: Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee. "We'll reach Coruscant in fifteen minutes," announced Master Luminara. "Padawan Tano, your Master wants to talk with you on the bridge."

"Okay," Ahsoka bowed her head and left the room heading towards the bridge.

Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were standing together with Master Siri Tachi and a bounty hunter named Sugi, who was tagging along with them. "Thanks for giving me a ride," said the female Zabrak.

"You're welcome," replied Obi-Wan. "You helped us on Felucia by giving us a ride so it's only fair we do the same thing."

"Especially since you helped us on Corellia," added Anakin.

"Where's the rest of your team?" asked the bounty hunter.

"Master Shaak Ti, Master Adi Gallia, and Knight Aayla Secura are meditating," replied Master Siri Tachi.

Sugi nodded to the Jedi Master. As they were about to continue their conversation, the whole ship shook violently. "What the hell?!" Anakin asked.

"Sir, something is pulling us out of the hyperspace tunnel!" informed a clone officer. Just as he finished the sentence, the whole cruiser was literally pulled out of the hyperspace tunnel and into the normal space.

A large, disk-like ship appeared in front of the Republic ship. "What the hell is that ship?!" asked Anakin. "It doesn't look like any of the Separatists ships."

"Can we establish a transmission with them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, Sir," replied the clone. Before any more actions took place. A blinding-white light illuminated from the large ship.

"Dammit, I can't see anything!" Anakin exclaimed closing his eyes just like everyone else. The powerful, white light lasted for just a few seconds before it vanished... along with the strange ship. Anakin and Obi-Wan blinked a few times with dumbfounded expressions. "What was that?" asked the younger human.

"Is everyone alr-" he stopped and looked around to see not everyone was there, "where's Sugi and Master Tachi?!" Obi-Wan asked turning head and noticing that both female Jedi Masters vanished.

Anakin turned his head and began looking around the bridge. "Everyone else is here," he stated and raised his wrist to his mouth. "Ahsoka come in... Ahsoka, can you hear me?!"

Obi-Wan also raised his comlink. "Master Shaak Ti? Master Luminara? Master Gallia? Aayla?"

"What's going on?!" Anakin asked in a panicked state. "All Jedi disappeared?"

"Then why are we still here?" asked Obi-Wan. "What about the Senators?"

Anakin's eyes widened as he thought about his secret wife. The Jedi Knight stormed out of the bridge heading towards the salon pod. Rex and Obi-Wan followed him as fast as they could. Quickly arriving at his destination, Anakin immediately dashed into the room. Padme Amidala and Riyo Chuchi were nowhere to be seen. It was like all the females on the ship simply vanished without a trace.

As he looked around Rex and Obi-wan looked around as well. "What… where are they?" asked the clone captain but both of the master Jedi had no answers.

The World of Mass Effect – Milky Way, Serpent Nebula, Citadel, The Personal Apartment.

After rough battles and an intrigue that ranged from the glamour of the Citadel's Wards to the top-secret Council Archives, Shepard and her comrades uncovered the truth behind the sinister conspiracy that targeted the Commander. Her clone had tried to take over her identity, but the problem with that was, she was not the real commander Shepard.

Now, the whole crew could enjoy their shore leave and relaxation before the final confrontation against the Reapers in a personal apartment that belonged to David Anderson, who gave it to the commander.

"Pour me another one Shepard," asked Garrus. He, Zaeed, Joker and Ashley sat around the counter as the Commander acted as a temporary barmaid.

"Think you can handle another one Garrus?" Shepard teased.

"I can handle far more than you think," replied the Turian.

"Don't make me teach you on how to drink, you lightweight," said Ashley.

"Ease up with the drinks or you won't have any 'moves' on the dancefloor," reminded Joker.

"Don't be such a party popper Joker," replied Ahsley. "Just relax and enjoy the party."

"I'm trying to, but it would be no fun to spend the rest of it under the table completely drunk," replied the pilot of the Normandy.

"I'm surprised Jack isn't drinking with us," pointed out Garrus.

"She's actually dancing with Liara and Tali," said Shepard. "Miranda and Jacob are on the balcony remembering the old times."

The whole crew of the Normandy had real fun, but none of them knew that a large, disk-like ship appeared above the apartment with the same intent as in the Star Wars world. Miranda and Jacob did notice it, but before they could even inform anyone, a blinding white light engulfed the whole structure.

"What the hell was that?!" Jacob shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he could see again, he noticed that Miranda was nowhere to be found. "Miranda? Where are you?!"

The dark-skinned human dashed back into the apartment and run into Grunt. The Krogan was also blinded by the light and noticed that Liara, Tali and Jack vanished. Soon, all males from the Normandy gathered at the dance floor confused and worried.

"What was that?!" asked Garrus. "And where is Shepard? She vanished after we were blinded by a white light just like the others."

"You mean all the females vanished," corrected Grunt. "What weak enemy targets would only get the females?"

"Whoever it is, Shepard will teach them a lesson," added Wrex. "It was a wrong decision to pick a fight with her."

"Think it's the Reapers?" asked Joker.

"Nah, I doubt it," Jacob shook his head. "This is a strange tactic for them and I doubt they use such circular ships, but it was a technology unlike I ever seen before. I've contacted the Citadel Tower, the ship appeared in a flash and vanished without a trace. Such technology is even greater then that of the Reapers."

"Let's just hope Shepard and the girls will be okay," said Garrus.

Thinking fast, Jacob pressed his comm bead. "EDI are you still there?" he asked but got no response.

Many Lightyears Away from Both World, Alien Ship.

All of the Jedi and the two Senators from the ship woke up strapped to metal beds in a vertical position. What's more, they all had strange helmets on their heads. "What's going on? Where are we?" asked Padme.

"It doesn't resemble any of the droid ships," pointed out Aayla Secura. "It too advanced and I don't sense any dark energy around."

"We don't have our weapons," said Master Shaak Ti. "Is anyone injured?"

A loud hiss of opening doors drew everyone's attention. A tall, black-clothed figure entered the room holding a big strange datapad. "Hey! Who are you?" Ahsoka demanded.

The figure didn't reply and was completely focused on his datapad. After a couple of long seconds, the turned towards the females. "Welcome," he said with a deep, manly voice. "You have been selected to participate in a special experiment for which you'll be greatly rewarded if you succeed. Our fleets will join the Republic and will aid the Jedi in their war with the Separatists Alliance if win."

"What experiment? Who are you?" Padme asked desperate to get answers.

"My name is of no importance to you," the figure replied as he waved dismissively. "What's important is that you all going to play a unique game against another team of females from a different universe in a virtual world. My friend is already with them and explaining the rules."

"Why us?" asked Riyo Chuchi.

"With no reason," the figure relied simply. "Although, we aimed for specific gender: females. We observe and test sexual abilities, stamina and willpower off all possible females from many worlds."

"What?! Sexual... are you joking?!" Padme asked shocked and outraged.

"And what if we don't wanna take part in this sick and lewd experiment?" asked Sugi.

"Then we will simply propose the same deal to the Separatists," the figure replied without any emotions. "We can't force you to participate, but I'm sure they would take the deal and our fleets, which would destroy the Republic."

While Sugi was indifferent, the Senators and the Jedi looked at each other with a slight fear and decided to play along at least for now. "Ok, we're listening. What game are we talking about?" asked Master Luminara.

"With the help of the devices on your heads, your minds will be transferred into a special, virtual place for 48 hours," explained the figure. "Your bodies will remain here, safe and sound. The place of the experiment is a giant mansion with dense jungle around it and maze-like dungeons underneath it. You can win the game by eliminating the females from the other universe. After the time ends, the team with more females will win."

"How can we do that?" asked Ahsoka. "You want us to fight and kill them?"

"No," the figure shook its head. "Like I've said, this is a sexual experiment. When you enter the virtual world, you will be naked and have a male genitals in addition to your female ones. Your bodies will be in a constant state of arousal and after every climax, you will get even more aroused, which means you'll reach another climax even faster, and so on and so forth until your hearts will stop from overexaustion."

"Are you fucking joking?!" asked Jack. The females from the Mass Effect world were in the same position as the Jedi and they were given the same proposition, but the aliens would aid them in defeating the Reapers. "We need to fuck the other females to death?"

"Indeed," replied the similar figure also clothed in black. "Plus, the virtual world will be trying to do that by itself,"

"What do you mean?" asked Liara.

"The jungle is filled with many types of living plants that live only to catch and mate with females of other species," replied the figure as he opened his book. "I can assure you that those plants will suck you dry if given the chance. The dungeons and the mansion are filled with special traps that have the same purpose as the plants in the jungle. So not only you have to watch out for the females of the other universe, you must also watch out for everything around you. And so that you won't waste our time, we'll send domi-drones so that you won't stay in one place."

"What the hell is a domi-drone?" asked Samantha.

The figure pulled out a remote and pressed a button. From the nearby door, a female looking droid with black plating entered the room and approached the figure. "Domi-drones are unique droids that are specialized in BDSM sex. Indestructible, immune to hacking devices, equipped with necessary tools and very strong. They will dominate every female that will be too slow to escape, but will not engage females that are currently fighting each other. I would say it's my own design but I prefer genetics."

"You're sick in the head!" exclaimed Tali.

"We won't get a chance to rest or cooldown?" asked Jane Shepard.

"The only way to deal with the arousal is too drink the seed of another female," replied the figure. "By forcing the other female to climax, you can drink her seed and cooldown so that you'll be more focused and have more chances in the next fight."

"We start as a team?" Liara asked.

"No," the figure shook its head. "All positions will be randomized. Of course, if you stumble upon your teammate you can work together if you want. Like a battle royale."

"What will happen to the teams after your game ends?" asked Jane narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"The winning team will be returned to its world with us," replied the figure. "Of course, we'll keep or deal and help that universe with his problems."

"And what will happen to a losing team?" asked Padme.

"The team that will lose will stay with us for a while for few other experiments," replied the figure.

The Jedi definitely didn't like the rules, but they had no choice. They needed to win in order to help the Republic. "Are the rules clear?" asked the figure. The Jedi and the Senators only nodded slightly in response.

"Good," the figure nodded. "The two teams will be transferred into the world in three... two... one... now!"

The eyes of the females rolled to the back of their heads as their minds where teleported into the virtual world. The figure nodded and turned around towards a big screens. On one of them was a list of names.

N7: Jane Shepard - Ok

Liara T'soni - Ok

Miranda Lawson - Ok

Ahsley Wiliams - Ok

Jack - Ok

Tali - Ok

Samantha Traynor - Ok

Samara - Ok

Kasumi Goto – Ok

The Galactic Republic: Padme Amidala - Ok

Ahsoka Tano - Ok

Barriss Offee - Ok

Shaak Ti - Ok

Riyo Chuchi - Ok

Aayla Secura - Ok

Luminara Unduli - Ok

Adi Gallia - Ok

Sugi – Ok

"Let our experiment begin," said the figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A Meeting in a Dungeon.

Jane Shepard opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. She lay on large bed completely naked just like the figure said. What's more, she was aroused. When she sat up, her diamond-hard nipples weren't the only ones which stood tall. The Commander had an erection, a large, veiny manhood was above her wet womanhood.

What madness was this? Jane thought as she couldn't believe it. She was even afraid to touch it. Shaking her head, the Commander got up from the bed and looked around. This is a simulation. She told herself and looked around. The room was really well decorated but it seemed old. Wooden tables and chairs, wooden shelves with normal books. There was no advanced technology in the room and Shepard assumed the same applied to the rest of the mansion. She hadn't played many video games since she joined the alliance, but she did remember some things.

Jumping up off of the bed she looked at her body up and down and found a black bar on her wrist. Touching it a holographic screen appeared in front of her showing her stats. Strength, speed, cum amount, orgasms and others. There was even a heath bar, these dicks who put her in her thought of everything. This was going to be both fun and problematic. Before she closed it noticed a tab saying messages, curious she pressed it and there was one message waiting for her.

"Huh," she muttered as she opened it.

'I do believe that we forgot to mention that we have not told you everything about this little experiment in order to provide interesting results. I'm sure you understand, have fun fucking!' it read.

"Ahh by the time I get my hands on the two of you I'm going to fuck you both up!" she growled angerly and shut the holo screen off. "Ah fuck it let's make a move,"

She jumped up out of the bed and got her bearings. But it seemed like there was no need, she was perfectly fine. Nodding she walked over to the wardrobe and looked inside to find something to hide her nakedness. Hope turned into shame as she saw a little more than a see though bikini waiting to be worn.

"Shit," she muttered as she reached out and touched it.

The outfit then had a bunch of stats next to it but she didn't understand them as she just took the outfit and slid it on. It was tight and her bulge just got worse.

"I'm going to kill them," she muttered before walking off.

With a yawn Kasumi awoke only to find herself in a dungeon of all things. Chains hung from the walls along with torture implements. She gulped as she stood and looked around. This place felt wrong, just wrong. In the room she was in there was three doors and if what that guy said was true, then she was either in for a world of pleasurable sex and die from it or safety. Steeling herself she walked over to one of the doors and opened it.

The room as dark as she entered and walked inside.

"Oh," said the hooded figure as he read a book. "Looks like some action is going to happen,"

Ahsoka woke up with a strange feeling. She opened her crystal-blue eyes and looked around. The young Togruta was in a room, which she guessed located underground due to the lack of windows and the brick-made walls. The room wasn't a cell though. Nice big table, seats, couches and a red carpet. Everything was nice to the eyes and fancy.

As she got up from the couch she lay on, the young Padawan noticed that she was naked. In shock, she also noticed her orange erection just above her wet pussy lips. Horrified, Ahsoka instinctively covered her nakedness with a blush.

What is this?! she cried out. Despite being a strong and skilfull Padawan, she was inexperienced in such lewd things. Not to mention she now had a manhood and was aroused.

Just then, Ahsoka noticed that she had something on her wrist. A black bar. Touching it a holographic screen appeared in front of her showing her stats like in a game. Strength, speed, and others. There was even a heart-rate monitor, which in this situation acted as a health bar.

The young Togruta turned off the screen and stood up. She was now fighting in order to help the Republic and she was very glad that Anakin wasn't here to see this. Not wanting to waste any time, she left the room through the door.

Jack woke up on a bed in a similar room like the young Togruta with the same black bar and additional, erect genitals. However, unlike the young alien girl, the bold biotic female wasn't as shocked and not embarrassed at the slightest.

She was aroused and pissed off. Not to mention, she didn't care about the thing on her wrist. "The fuckers!" she cursed and stood up." After I'm done with the bitches, I'll fuck them in their asses!"

Back on the ship the two hooded figures just gave nervous gulps.

Jack looked around the room and used her biotic powers to hurl a seat the wall as she headed towards the door. "Man, I need to fuck somebody!" she exclaimed as she passed the door to the corridor.

After a few minutes of walking without meeting anyone or anything, Jack finally spotted a black door, that she immediately opened. The tattooed female entered a large room with a large bed but wasn't a bedroom. Chains that hang from the ceiling. Shelves with handcuffs, whips, gags and other kinky stuff told her that she entered some kind of a bdsm dungeon. Just like the ones she saw on Omega.

Before she gave it another thought, another door to the room opened and a young, orange-skinned alien girl entered the room. Ahsoka spotted Jack and the two looked upon each other.

The biotic clearly liked what she saw. She wasn't a stranger to having sex with other girls and the young alien girl in front of her was really pretty.

"Ohh girl you've entered the wrong room," Jack stated with a mischievous smile and licked her lips.

Ahsoka guessed the woman in front of her was of the females from the other world. Without any real plan, the young Padawan braced herself to respond against any attacks. Suddenly she felt the floor from under her give way and she was floating in the air.

"Wha…?" she muttered in shock.

"Not familiar with biotics?" Jack asked with a sinister smile. "Shame, this is going to be easy,"

She then moved the young alien over to a bondage cross before walking up and locking her onto it. Ahsoka tried to pull herself from the restraints without any success. Jack licked her lips as she looked up and down the Togruta's body. Squatting down she looked at the orange cock in front of her and smiled.

"Wait wh ahhhh…" the Jedi cried out as Jack began to lick and stroke the cock. "Noooo stop…"

Jack ignored her as she took the cock into her mouth and began to bob up and down the shaft of the cock moaning as she did. Surges of electric pleasure echoed through her body as she wet vice sucked and licked her shaft. The feeling was completely alien as Jedi avoided this. But it just felt too good to ignore and couldn't help up cry out in pleasure. A smirk appeared on Jack's face as her hand glowed and slid her finders into the alien's pussy.

The combination of being penetrated and sucked on was too much and made Ahsoka cum with a loud yelp. Sperm flowed into Jack's mouth who drank it with ease.

In normal circumstances, this would reduce the arousal of the young Togruta, but here, she became more aroused and her erection remained hard. The only one who got slightly better was Jack.

The woman slid the cock out of her mouth and stood looking into the alien's eyes while still stroking her cock. Locking lips with Ahsoka she then pushed some of the alien's sperm into her mouth. The Togruta tried to pull away but Jack forced her to drink the sperm nearly making her choke.

The taste was strange, it has a salty sweet taste to it. It was nice to say the least but being forced to swallow it was degrading. Jack then pulled away and smiled as she looked at the Jedi.

"Now let's see how your pussy feels,"

"Pussy?" Ahsoka sked in confusion only to find one of her legs free and starched out to the side. "Ahhh what?"

She didn't have time to complain as Jack then pushed her cock into the alien's virgin snatch. The Jedi screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. The tattooed woman however gave a lust filled smile.

"Ahh so tight, this your first time?" she teased as she began to move making the alien whimper. "Such a shame my friends aren't here, we could have had a nice gang bang,"

The alien gulped as the foreign object in her pussy began to move. Slowly at first but began to pick up speed. Ahsoka began to pant as the pain disappeared only to be replaced with pleasure. Panting she could feel her heart pound in her chest heating her body up more than seemed possible. She came and scream out loud as a hard-thrust hit deeply inside of her. Jack on the other hand just loved the feeling of Ahsoka's pussy as she pounded the alien faster and faster. Sliding out her cock with a smile she slid her cock into the alien's ass and pounded her before coming out and going back into her pussy. She picked up speed making Ahsoka pant even more before the two cries out in pleasure and cum. The sperm flowing into the alien's pussy made her cry out even more as the heat made her cum again.

Ahsoka then fainted in her bindings as Jack pulled out.

"Ahhh damn, and here I was hoping to fuck her more," she said in a disappointed pouty voice but as she looked around an evil smile appeared on her face.

Ashoka awoke only to find herself gagged and one some wooden wedge. Her eyes widened as she looked to the tattooed human who was now dressed in a latex outfit. It made her look very intimidating. The human walked up to her and cupped her breast. The Togruta moaned and tried to move which turned out to be a bad move. Squealing her pussy moved along the wedge making her in pain with pleasure following.

'Owwww owo owwww this hurts!' her mind cried out. 'Make it stop!'

But Jack wouldn't let her as she leaned in and began to suck on the alien's breast. The combination of pain and pleasure was too much for the Jedi to handle and squirted her juices on the wooden horse. Jack just smiled evilly as she then pushed the device forcing the alien to cry out as she was moving along it.

OOOOO

"Humm looks like Ahsoka is going to be the first victim," one of the hooded men said as he watched the monitor.

"Jedi have little to no experience in sex, let alone bondage," the other said as he wrote something in his book. "This is to prevent them from having 'connections' and relationships,"

"So, they are just a bunch of virgins?"

"Essentially, some religion order tends to have a no sex rule," he said as he closed his book. "Just goes to show why the Jedi will eventually fall,"

"Point," the other muttered.


End file.
